At the poolside bar
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed and Laxus are on some deserved vacation. A relaxed start into the day and then trying out the pool and the bar. What could be more perfect? / Fraxus / Oneshot / Alcohol mention


**Some relaxed and summer-ish Fraxus vibes for y'all! I really wanted to write a oneshot for the baes again and my friend suggested to write them sitting at the poolside bar so here it is! I'm so ready for Spring honestly, the weather here in Germany is so gross B(**

* * *

The room was already drowned in bright summer light by the time the two men woke up a second time. The first time they woke up was when their inner alarm clock had roused them form their sleep, _damn it_ , but one couldn't say that it had something negative to it only. They had ended up conversing sleepily, cursing about the habit to wake up so early they relied on usually and then indulged in the realization that they had an entire week for themselves, in a hotel that could almost be considered a luxury before they cuddled and eventually fell asleep again.

Now their legs were entangled and they were practically holding each other. Laxus grumbled something and Freed was the first to move. Perhaps _that_ was why Laxus grumbled.

"Hmm… good morning again," the rune mage mumbled and nuzzled his boyfriend's nose with his own, eyes still closed. It was so warm and cozy and it was a rare and pure bliss to wake up with the knowledge that they had absolutely no duties.

No work, no talking about jobs, no stress.

Freed yawned after he heard Laxus responding quietly and he couldn't help but chuckle. It was cute, really, and he loved to feel the broader man's arms tighten around him telling him that he didn't want him to go. He loved everything about this man. And still… "We should get up, don't you think? There's a lot of amazing food waiting for us, drinks, a pool, massages-"

"I only want _you_ to massage me."

Freed shook his head but gave a short deep laugh at this interruption. "That's arrangeable."

"Yer hands are heavenly. How did ya get such heavenly hands?" The dragon slayer groaned softly as he rolled around and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, finally opening his eyes and Freed was already looking down at him with a smile. "You're exaggerating. I've merely had practice. Besides, _your_ massages aren't any less heavenly." And the smile turned into a slightly playful smirk. Everything Laxus did to him was _heavenly_ in fact.

"Whatever," Laxus shrugged and with that this issue was shoved aside. "We're gonna have massages today, that's all I care about." _Freed_ was all he cared about and said man just leaned down to finally give him a proper good morning kiss.

xxx xxx

An absolutely satisfying and big breakfast in bed, many kisses and a few hours later the two Fairy Tail mages could be found sitting at the poolside bar and enjoying their Gin Martini. When Freed suggested that they should try whatever cocktail the barkeeper would recommend instead of drinking their usual beer or he his wine Laxus had agreed, though with a frown. After trying it he silently had to admit that it was indeed very good and his boyfriend seemed to share this opinion with him.

The day had been near perfection so far and as relaxing as it promised to be. He still had the massages in mind as well and that was definitely something to look forward to. The evenings, oh the evenings… They'd find the most blissful and nice ways to spend their evening hours with, outside or inside in the privacy of their room. He knew that they would be watching the sunset almost every evening, too, and as kitschy as it may sound it was a wonderful small detail.

Half an hour ago they had tested out the pool. It was big, had a connected inside and outside area and Laxus almost had to grin as he remembered Freed's shocked expression when he threw the green-haired man into the water before following him. Semi-serious scolding had turned into laughter and then into a tiny splash fight and they both couldn't believe just how childlike they were able to behave still. It must be the immense level of comfort they felt around each other… It was so unlike them, these two strict and usually stoic men, and yet they could almost show each kind of emotion in front of each other easily.

Freed's hair was still wet despite it being tied up in a pony tail whereas the blond's hair was dryer. No wonder, Laxus thought, with such lengthy hair but it was one of the things that made Freed especially unique and in his opinion attractive as well. He had learned to love caressing those green strands, playing with it and brushing it and it was a relaxing factor for Freed as well what made it ten times better.

Right now the rune mage was sipping his cocktail contentedly and Laxus let his orange gaze wander. They both had taken note of suspicious glances here and there whenever they openly shared some chaste affection but they couldn't care less. The one or other time Laxus had even considered kissing the hell out of Freed right after he noticed somebody looking, and he was certain that it would still happen some time today, though of course, and Freed was right, they shouldn't risk getting thrown out of the hotel for displaying _too_ intimate affection in public.

Honestly, it wasn't like they were eating each other up right there.

The thought had Laxus huff and it got Freed's attention. The rune mage put his cocktail on the counter of the bar and tilted his head in wonder a tad bit. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah," the dragon slayer replied without hesitation and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Was just thinkin' about somethin'."

Freed nodded and smiled hoping that it was nothing worrisome and Laxus changed his sitting position slightly, crossing his legs. There was still a tinge of annoyance in the taller man's eyes and the rune mage took note of it. That's when he took one of the strawberries the bar offered in small bowls and lean forward a bit holding the fruit towards his boyfriend's mouth with a curve on his lips.

Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eyes Laxus turned his head to look at him again. His gaze switched to the strawberry, then back to Freed and then he emitted a huff before offering a tiny grin. His teeth trapped the red fruit and took it from the rune mage's fingers and both of the men ended up contented.

They decided to feed each other the one or other strawberry without drawing too much attention but eventually it led to a kiss anyway. They couldn't help it. The entire day had been filled with almost positive vibes only and as they kissed Laxus could taste strawberry and alcohol along with Freed's original taste but the gesture sure as hell wasn't intoxicating because of the alcoholic tinge.

When they withdrew, and they hated to do so, the green-haired man smiled and the blond did so in return. They didn't need to say the words, the expression in their eyes was enough of an _'I love you'_ and they silently proceeded to empty their glass of Gin Martini.

Freed loved Laxus' smile. In his opinion it was one of the most precious things in this world and he'd do everything to guard it. His smile, his wet blond hair and oh he was he going to kid, of course he enjoyed him being shirtless. His lips curved again at the thought and cyan eyes shamelessly ran across his boyfriend's bared upper body, trailing along his chest, the tattoo and his muscles.

No matter how often they had seen everything of each other, they'd never stop enjoying the sight of the other in little to no clothing. On the other hand it could be especially attractive to see each other in particular clothing. They had found out rather quick that suit and tie were a weakness for them both, for example. Laxus also loved it when Freed wore a shirt of his or was cooking in an apron (and sometimes nothing but an apron) and Freed did admittedly enjoy Laxus' tight pants or even simple things such as his purple shirts (oh, how incredibly good purple looked on the blond!).

"Oi, didn't ya say I should save my bedroom eyes for later?"

The rune mage blinked and abruptly looked up into a grinning face. He absolutely hadn't realized that he had given Laxus bedroom eyes and his non-realization seemed to be showing on his face for the lightning mage's teasing grin widened.

"You cannot blame me," Freed muttered and gave him a challenging look though his own lips were already threatening to curve upwards again.

"'s fine, I'm constantly checking ya out as well."

Freed blinked at that. But then both men emitted a short deep laughter before Freed stood up from his chair and sneaked a peck on his boyfriend's cheek. "That made me feel less gotten caught," he joked and chuckled. "C'mon, we should enjoy the pool some more before I kidnap you for your wanted massage, don't you think?" And he grabbed Laxus' hand to intertwine their fingers and just wanted to go and drag him off the chair in the process but then the blond pulled him back with a forceful tug and locked their lips for another kiss.

The kiss was as tender as the previous one though with a little more urge behind it and Freed supposed that this was Laxus agreeing. He hummed, entangling the fingers of his left hand in the blond's hair for a moment, before they pulled away with their faces still inches apart from each other only and smiling.

"Yea, sounds good to me," the dragon slayer mumbled and his voice had a loving touch to it as he did so. He slid off the chair and returned Freed's previous gesture as he intertwined his fingers with his as well before they walked towards the pool together.

And this sweet kiss had almost made Freed forget that he was planning on getting revenge and trying to push Laxus into the water as well.

Almost.


End file.
